There are various types of IC packages having a semiconductor element packaged therein, including a type called LGA (Land Grid Array) having tabular pads disposed on the lower face thereof, a type called BGA (Ball Grid Array) having spherical pads disposed on the lower face thereof, and a type called PGA (Pin Grid Array) having lead pins disposed on the lower face thereof. When an IC package of the aforementioned types is electrically connected to the wiring on a circuit board, an IC socket is conventionally employed. The IC socket includes an insulation housing which has a mounting surface on which the IC package mounts and contacts electrically connected to the wiring on the circuit board arranged thereon.
A known IC socket LGA or BGA type IC packages includes a pressure application cover positioned on the upper face of the IC package and a pair of stoppers which press the pressure application cover against the IC package (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-251035). In order to load the IC package on this IC socket, the IC package must be placed on the mounting surface, and then the pressure application cover must be set on the IC package, and further, each of the stoppers must be manipulated to press the pressure application cover. Specifically, three operations in all, (i.e. the setting of the pressure application cover, and the manipulation of each of the pair of stoppers) must be performed, thus increasing labor.
A known IC socket for a PGA type IC package includes a lever for sliding the mounting surface of the IC package (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-278778). The contact of this IC socket has a pair of arms sandwiching a lead pin of the IC package therebetween. The lever is manipulated to slide the mounting surface to thereby insert the lead pin between the pair of arms. Accordingly, loading the IC package on this IC socket can be performed by a single operation that places the IC package on the mounting surface and then manipulates the lever. Thus, a pressure application cover, such as is provided in the aforementioned socket for an LGA or PGA type connector to press the pad of the IC package against the contact, is not needed. On the other hand, in an IC package of LGA type and an IC package of BGA type, the terminal (pad) electrically connected to the contact is shorter than the terminal (lead pin) of an IC package of PGA type. Therefore, in order to ensure the electrical connection between the terminal and contact, it is preferable that the terminal is pressed against the contact by means of the pressure application cover. Consequently, a direct application of the technique described in patent document 2 for a socket for IC package with pads can pose a problem in ensuring the electrical connection between the pad and contact. In addition, in the IC socket for a PGA type package, when the mounting surface of the IC package is slid by means of the lever, a load is applied by the lever to the insulation housing in a different direction from the pressing direction by the pressure application cover, which is unsuitable for an IC socket with the pressure application cover.